Pezberry Database
by Tigersflame
Summary: A series of Pezberry Dabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I don't own Glee.

* * *

Urgent hands tangled themselves into long black locks. Two pairs of lips moved, one letting out breathless moans, while the other made a searing path down a pale neck towards a naked breasted chest. A gasped shortly followed by a moan announced the wondering lips have made its destination.

"Please," a female voice whimpered, "More, please."

"_Silenco!_" came the reply, from the other woman as she stopped her motions for a minute. Her dark eyes drank in the sight of the woman beneath her. Eyes dilated, heavy breathing, the lustful face, it would have been enough for anyone to continue that wasn't what she was looking for.

Everything was _wrong_.

The brunette hair, brown eyes, and even the _nose _were right – which was a miracle in itself – but everything else was wrong. The woman sighed moving off the stranger she was straddling, it wasn't the same. Her face, the height, and especially the voice, no matter how many times she tried to ignore it, they weren't the same. They weren't hers.

"What are you doing?" the stranger asked confused trying to calm her breathing as she raised onto her forearms watching the other woman move around the room picking the previously discarded clothing. The woman turned around a dark eyebrow raise on her tanned face.

"What does it look like?" She asked while slipping into her jeans, stuffing her bra into a pocket before putting on her shirt.

"You're just going to leave me like this?" The brunette asked her frustration clear in her voice, when the woman didn't reply and instead walked over to the door. "Why?" she demanded.

The woman paused hand on the door, without turning around she replied.

"You're not _my_ star."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Still don't own it

* * *

Santana was seriously starting to get annoyed. She was Santana Fucking Lopez, not some loser but whenever she met those beautiful brown eyes she couldn't help be chicken out at the last moment. It didn't help matters that not only have Brittany found out - she could handle that - but Puck and Quinn had too. Thankfully, the two had decided to keep quite but still between Brittany's giggling, Puck's smirks and Quinn raising a freaking eyebrow every time she went near the short diva, the Latina figured it was only a matter of time before the rest found out.

She hated being right.

By the end of the week both Mercedes and Kurt was giving her knowing looks. At the beginning of the following week, Artie was holding Brittany's hand without tensing when the tanned girl glanced his way. Two days after that, Tina and Mike were smiling at her encouragingly and Sam was attempting to give her a freaken fist bump.

Even Mr. Shue was looking back and forth between her and the midget. Now she had to deal with looks ranging from questionable to amusement and the only fucking people in the room that didn't seem to know what was going on was the golden couple. Strike that. Did she just...no fucking way. Rachel Berry did not just glance her way with a fucking smirk. Santana shot up from her seat ignoring as they turned to her and instead made her way in front of the future Broadway star.

"How long?" Santana growled out at the girl, ignoring Finnept who was looking between the two girls confused as ever. Rachel looked at her as if she was confused, even tilting her head to the side.

"How long what Santana?" She replied innocently. The Latina's eyes narrowed on her the girl before glancing around to see everyone watching them expectantly, it was getting to be too much. Reaching down, Santana yanked the girl upwards and into her arms not even pausing before kissing the diva hard ignoring the mixtures of gasps, cheers and exclamations of 'Fuck yeah!' and 'I knew it!'


	3. Chapter 3

"You want me to _what_?"

"Well considering you have a habit of sleeping with your best friends and since we are friends, I just thought…"

"Let me get this straight, you want to gets all up on this because you know I did it with B and Q?"

"Well no -"

"Then why do you want us to get our mack on?"

"I didn't think it would matter, Santana."

"This has nothing do with that audition you've been talking about right?"

"I – well – I…"

"You do know that just kissing a girl doesn't give you the whole 'lesbian experience' right?"

"Then what should I do?"

"Get yourself a girlfriend and fuck until you can't move."

"_Santana_!"

"I'm just telling it how it is and it just so happens I'm available."


	4. Chapter 4

"What Brit –" Santana yelped as the blonde dancer grabbed her arm and dragged her down the hallway. The Latina tried to break out of her hold but turns out her fellow Cheerio was stronger then she had expected. And whenever she would try to talk to her, Brittany would just hush her. It was outside of the glee room when Santana was finally let go.

"Brittany what the hell was that about?" Santana demanded inwardly cursing at her sharp tone towards her best friend who looked at her back innocently.

"Lord Tubbington finally said I could help since it was taking to long." Brittany said smiling causing Santana's brows to furrow.

"Help with wh–" Santana started only to be pushed into the room by the taller girl, only years of cheerios was able to keep her from standing from the unexpected push. The Latina looked around the room only to find Rachel standing there with a look on her face torn between amusement and shock. Sounds of the door shutting with a click caused the taller brunette to turn around only to see her best friend had left them in the room. She turned back to the only other person in the room, "Do you have any idea what that was about Berry?"

To her surprise, Santana watched as Rachel blushed, she kinda looks cute like that. Santana shook off the thought not catching the answer when she asked her to repeat it, "Well, Santana, Lord Tubbington ships Pezberry."


End file.
